Festival Wonders
by Catiprojectc
Summary: Luffy and Ace have a tiny vacation together, the visit a festival but both seem to wonder. Takes place after the save ace-arc. More details inside. D. brotherly love


**OP : Festival wonders  
Titel: **Festival wonders**  
Rating: **PG  
**Words:**  
**Characters **: Luffy and Ace  
**Note:** Events takes place in the future, so that means post – Save Ace Arc. Other then that, this is my first One piece Fanfic. XD So pleas be kind.  
Contains Brotherly love! lots of it.!

**Disclaimer**: This fanfic is purely fictional and is not made money with in any way. Luffy and Ace belong to Oda-sama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The corners of his mouth lifted into a grin as the sound of his sandals made a floppy sound against the stone road. Looking in front of him to see a red mass move between jumping and walking he shook his head. His little brother could be so impatient at times. No wait.. he was always impatient. And he was defiantly impatient with the prospect of food.

Increasing his pace he caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder to prevent him from going too far ahead and get lost in the crowd.

"Luffy don't go to far ahead, I don't want to lose sight of you in this mass… "

Looking around Ace was amazed at how many people had gathered at the Festival on Red Turtle island. Everywhere he turned his heads there were people standing at stands. Some stands offered food, while other offered entertainment or other things. The previous said red mass turned around with a pout on his face, making ace raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah but Ace, you move so _sloo~w_"

Ace his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his little brother seemed to drag out that slow a bit to much. Giving the other a knock on his head the younger one objected loudly. Quickly he placed his hands on his hat to prevent it from falling, but as soon as his hands touched the material his pout grew even bigger.

"I still don't understand why I didn't get to wear my own hat, the one Shanks gave me"

Ace sighed, he knew this was bound to come up again. It had taken a lot of convincing of both his crew, and Luffy's for the two brothers to take a little break with just the two of them. It was only natural that the smarter people of the crew, including himself would come to realize a tiny flaw in said plan of vacation. Both D. Brothers, were familiar with the marines and both of them had a bounty that would make many bounty hunter drool. Meaning that they were to wear different clothes in order not to be recognized, or else there little vacation would be, to say the least, an utter disaster.

Of course this was easier said then done. Cause with different clothes came to issue of his think-headed little brothers straw hat. The hat that was his treasure, the hat that meant every little thing to him, the hat… that had caused him many troubles on several times. It had taken the convincing of every single crew member he had, a warehouse full of meat and the reassurance that it the hat would be kept safely in Nami's treasure safe. To this his brother had still reluctantly agreed, but he knew that if he had to leave it, in Nami's safe it would never be harmed. Because everybody knew that it was easier getting into a marine ford and out, then into the Cat Burglar's safe.

"I already explained didn't I.. "

Ace looked at his little brother and couldn't help but smile as the pout was now even brought out more by a frown.

"With the straw hat you would be to easily recognized, it's your trademark, silly.. "

Helping his brother with placing the replacement hat he slightly chuckled as the thing was just too damn big for him. Though his own was to big as well. It was an advantage for when marines past cause the hats defiantly offered a disguise to say the least, but they slipped for his eyes with even the slightest movement of his hat. Yes, even Ace had left his hat in Nami's safe, he knew that his hat was associated with him as well, but it had also helped convince his brother a bit more. And both D. Brothers had the bruises from walking into various things to proof, when it came to it, the hats weren't convenient at all.

But still, they offered a disguise. And that was what mattered.

"There, it's good again. " Ace said confident about his work.  
"I still don't like it, it's stupid.. "  
"Well if that's how you really feel, we'll just go back.. "

At that ace suddenly had to suppress a yelp as his little brother suddenly clung on to his arm which so much force it wondered if his arm was going to fall off. If only he wear like the little Luffy I once knew, the older D. thought inwardly.

"No.. it's okay… I can do a day without it " – Ace looked at with slight surprised look but that quickly turned into a smile – "Besides I want to spend time with Ace now that I can again… you know "

The older D. noticed that smaller one slightly bit his bottom lip and suddenly found the stones they were walking of the most interesting thing.

Ace knew what Luffy had meant with the _"You know",_ but it had been a subject they had both been avoiding. It was several years back now, but both still carried the scars of those days. It wasn't the physical scars that bothered either of them, but it had been the fear of actually losing one another that till this day still remained and Ace wondered if it would ever go away again. Those days of pain, loneliness and not knowing what would happened had made him, and he figured Luffy as well, realize just how much life meant, but also the love of each other to one another.

Even though he was angry and annoyed at Luffy for making him worry, he honestly doesn't know how he would have felt or what would have happened, if his little brother hadn't come falling from the sky.

Shaken out of his thoughts rather abruptly he looked at an eager Luffy still clinging on to his arm, but head and other arm both pointed into another direction.

**:: Gecoffer's Meat House ::**

Yeah, the name of the place was enough for Ace to figure out what exactly had gotten Luffy so excited. Meat. It wasn't one of the festival stands but Ace had to agree that apart from the name, which made me shudder the place look clean and decent.

"Ne, Ace can we go eat there, _pleee~as_…"

The whine was enough to make Ace gave in as he let out a sigh and a nod before following the bouncing boy in front of him who was now cheering, yelling and swaying his arms from one side to the other in sheer contentment. He laughed as the younger D's sandal got caught on one of the steps, causing him roll inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Upon entering himself he didn't bother trying to hide is amusement or laughter when he had found that his rolling little brother was stopped and trapped between the steel bars of one of the table's.  
Much to annoyance of his younger sibling, who no matter how much he tried had to admit. Those steel bars were damn strong.

"NNngh.. Ace~ help me.. "

Giving in to the pleas ace grabbed Luffy's leg and after a bit of pulling and random support from the owner of the place the steel bars decided that the young D. had been tortured enough and finally let him go.

"_**Gu-rahahahahaha**_.. I am Gecoffer and meat is what I offer"

Another roar of laughter escaped the man that was able to make the room shake. Luffy looked up at the old man standing at their table. The man big in proportions and with an black afro and suddenly gotten the young one's attention. Ace only browsed the menu to see what was available, next to meat that is. And he came to the conclusion, that Gecoffer's meat house really only offered meat.

"Ne, you've got a funny name mister …"

"_Luffy_.. ." Ace was about to tell Luffy that it wasn't polite to make fun of someone's name but was interrupted

"**_Gurarara_**, right back at you.. no what might it be.. "

Several more visits from Cecoffer later at their table, another warehouse worth of meat and a random attack from narcolepsies later both D. Brothers came out of the Meat house full, satisfied and on Ace his part fully awake.

"Gaaaah, that was good, not as good as Sanji's though"

Luffy gave a wide grin to Ace and Ace simply returned it.

"Com'n let's brose between the stands some more "

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Luffy cheered and took off dragging Ace along. But Ace didn't complain. It wasn't until several hours later that both D brothers said down again for a breather. Luffy had dragged Ace to see every stand that there was, had attempted to catch a gold fish, both had failed, bought several presents for his crew members and Ace hadn't mind at all.

While Luffy next to him was contently biting away on cotton candy, Ace couldn't help but feel content. It made his thoughts wonder to what it would have been like, if neither of them had became pirates. What it would have been like if he hadn't left Luffy behind those years back. His thoughts even wondered to what it would have been like if he had been a marine.

That thought was quickly sub missed and deleted from his brain though as it also made him think of Garp. He failed to suppress a shudder created by the vile thoughts.

"Ne, Ace.. "

Awakened from his thoughts by the near whisper, he glanced over to his little brother and was surprised to find a… **serious?,** look on the younger one's face. He didn't respond but he figured Luffy knew he had gotten is attention.

"Do.. do you ever wonder what it would have been like… _you know_.. " – the younger one twirled the left over stick from his cotton candy between his fingers while his eyes stared absently at the sky before turning to their older brother – "what it would have been like if we had made different choices … "

one of Luffys hands traveled to his right leg and Ace didn't fail to notice the way it slightly clutched into a fist. Luffy had lost things in order to safe him and he knew this well. A friend, time and he had nearly lost his right leg as well. Though in the end both of them had gotten wounds, both of them survived but Luffy knew that he could never use his right leg the way he used to. It pained Ace for it meant another obstacle in the way of his brothers dream. After a long silence, the night had fully settled in and the air was cooling down. And after what seemed hours to the young one he finally got a reply.

"Yeah.. I do… "

Luffy might not be the brightest light sailing the oceans, but he didn't fail to catch the hint of guilt in his brothers voice. He knew what Ace thought, but he also knew now that Ace wondered to. Shiting closer to the older one he felt ace his body twitch in surprise before it relaxed as Luffy wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug

"I don't regret saving you ace, I would do it all again… because I **love** you ace "

"Luffy.. "- the older D swallowed placing an arm around the younger one returning the hug -

"and I'm living a life without regrets.. just like you said we should "

And with that luffy snuggled his hat against Ace his chest and the older one knew that the conversation short and small, but with a far greater meaning was finished. Holding his little brother close he knew that what the younger said was true. He would do it all again, and that's what he had to prevent. Never was he going to make Luffy worry again, instead it would be him again that would worry about him. Giving a slight ruffle through the young D's hair the younger one smilled knowing what that seemingly innocent ruffle meant. Luffy knew his older brother loved him just as much as he loved him.

"Let's go to the inn.. "

The younger one nodded, releasing him from his grip before standing up as well. Ace already walking up front. It wasn't long before the older one felt something heavy attack his back and clutch on to his shoulders. Glancing over his shoulder he felt luffy's arm wrap around his neck and he laughed.

"Luffy aren't a bit to old for piggy back rides?"

"NEVER!!" - the younger one exclaimed his grin becoming even wider as he felt his brothers arm wrap around his arms for better support – "Ne.. I can see the Inn from here! "

Shifting his weight and leaning even more forward Ace eyes widen as he feels his balance shifting. The fact that they were going down hill, wasn't helping either. Hailing forward more and more the older D ferociously tried to remain standing, only to regain it and be thrown of again by the constant moving of the mass on his back.

"**Luffy **don't move around to much..! "

the other one just laughed in respons, and Ace knew it was going to be a long walk to the inn.  
But he knew that in the end...

He didn't mind or regret at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Hope you enjoyed it. :)  
Reviews are Definatly welcome!  
~Catiprojectc


End file.
